


La lettre d'amour

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: "J'avais complètement oublié cette lettre, dit Sakura.""Une lettre de qui ? Demanda Sasuke" Sakura sourit malicieusement. "Une lettre d'amour d'un ancien patient." Le visage de Sasuke se referma et Sakura vit tout de suite qu'il était agacé."Serais-tu jaloux?"





	La lettre d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura déposa un carton sur le sol et l'ouvrit. Elle était entourée de plusieurs cartons et de dizaines de livres.

« Que fais-tu ? Demanda Sasuke en entrant dans le salon.  
-Je cherches des livres qui pourraient m'aider pour un cas difficile à l'hôpital. »

Une enveloppe tomba du livre qu'elle feuilletait. Sakura la ramassa et sourit lorsqu'elle lut la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« J'avais complètement oublié cette lettre.  
-Une lettre de qui ? »

Sakura sourit malicieusement.

« Une lettre d'amour d'un ancien patient. »

Le visage de Sasuke se referma et Sakura vit tout de suite qu'il était agacé.

« Serais-tu jaloux? Demanda Sakura.  
-Pas du tout. »

Son agacement ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque Sakura éclata de rire.

« Tu n'as pas à t’inquiéter. Boruto s'était cassé le bras quand il avait à peine six ans. Je l'ai soigné et lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui, il m'a donné cette lettre. »

Elle tendit la lettre à Sasuke qui découvrit les traits encore hésitants et maladroits d'un enfant qui apprenait à écrire : « Merci tatie Sakura. Je t'aime très très fort. » Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Boruto était bien le fils de son père. Sakura et Sasuke virent Sarada passer devant le salon et leur dit :

« Je vais voir Boruto et Mitsuki. À ce soir. »

Sans attendre la réponse de ses parents, Sarada sortit.

« Je suis sûre qu'un jour, Boruto lui écrira une véritable lettre d'amour, dit Sakura. »

Tout à coup, Sasuke perdit le sourire. Il était hors de question que cet idiot se rapproche de sa petite fille. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Sakura l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Arrête de réfléchir à un plan contre Boruto et viens plutôt m'aider avec ces cartons pendant que tu réfléchis à la lettre d'amour que tu vas m'écrire. »

_Fin___


End file.
